Kiss in The Dark
by HimKyu
Summary: Ini adalah SEKUEL untuk FF Banghim "What Are They Doing?" / JONGLO'S /DaeJae kena marah sama BangHim gara gara melibatkan magnae line tentang masalah yang 'terlalu dewasa' bagi mereka. ughh.. DaeJae ingin balas dendam pada JongLo. Dengan cara apa? Ini akan menguji kedekatan antara JongLo yang masih 'polos' ! / YAOI ! / Romance Humor / T / all B.A.P official pairing / ENJOY !


**Title : Kiss in the dark**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Mainpairing : JongLo**

**Other pair : DaeJae, BangHim**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Length : only oneshot.. only oneshot.. *push up***

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di dalam FF ini adalah milik TS entertainment , ortu mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Berharap Kim Himchan menjadi milik author *dipelototin Yongguk***

**Warning ! : Harap waspada dengan FF ini yang bisa membuat anda jantungan, hipertensi, dan kelainan pada kandungan *loh?* (SKIP !)**

**FF ini memberikan sesuatu hal yang sangat DILUAR dugaan dan diluar KESADARAAN anda. Dapat memberikan kecanduan (SKIP LAGI !)**

**FF ini mengandung typo yang bisa membuat anda kebingungan. Ketidakjelasan maksud cerita yang bisa membuat anda emosi. Dan kecerobohan lainnya yang membuat anda pingsan di tempat (END !)**

**Note : Hei hei para fans Mi Yu yang udah baca ini notes *hening seketika*. Author yang cantik nan baik hati serta tidak sombong dan istri Kim Himchan, balik lagi membawakan SEKUEL dari FF BangHim berjudul "What Are They Doing?". Sesuai janji author, Author buatin ini sekuel dengan pairing JongLo yang ternyata cukup banyak yang nge request :D**

**Diharapkan sebelum baca ini FF , baca dulu yang sekuel sebelumnya ya! (yang belum baca) Biar greget n Nyambung :) Tapi kalau dah baca, have fun and lets enjoy the story !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**If You didn't like YAOI , don't continue to see on the bottom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DaeJae menghela nafas bersama sama. Mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan 'kebesaran' Bang Yongguk. Mereka harus menerima nasib dimarahi oleh sang leader atas kejadian kemarin. Menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam diinterogasi oleh Yongguk di dalam sana. Pertama karena Youngjae berhasil merusak pintu ruang ganti, dan kedua karena DaeJae seenaknya saja melibatkan 2 magnae polosnya akan hal pribadi antara BangHim. _(baca di sekuel BangHim "What Are They Doing?")_

Tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang tak akan terlupakan. Yaitu hubungan gelap yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh 2 hyungdeul mereka.

"Ini karena kau, Daehyun-ah" cibir Youngjae yang sontak membuat Daehyun di sampingnya menatap geram.

"Karenaku? Siapa suruh kau seenak jidat menendang pintu segala ! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya pasti Yongguk dan Himchan hyung tidak menyadari kehadiran kita !" bentak Daehyun.

"YA ! Tapi kau yang seenak jidat mengajakku dan JongLo untuk mencari mereka di ruang ganti ! bahkan sampai sampai menyuruh untuk menguping segala ! Kalau kita langsung menyuruh Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung keluar ruangan, kita tak akan dimarahi seperti ini." Youngjae membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Begitu juga dengan Daehyun yang kesal atas pemberian kesalahan yang diberikan Youngjae padanya.

Ya, setidaknya mereka tidak berkelahi soal makanan lagi (?)

Intinya kedua main vocal ini tak mau disalahkan. Sampai sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk saling menghindar diri. Memberi waktu pada keduanya agar bisa berpikir dua kali dalam berdamai. Atau mereka akan terus berkelahi sampai di kamar (?)

.

.

.

Jongup segera melemparkan diri ke atas ranjangnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya yang begitu lelah untuk sekedar di angkat saja. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit langit kamar. Ia tampak lelah setelah latihan berjam jam di ruang latihan dance milik TS Entertaiment.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Zelo yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu masuk kamar. Matanya menerawang kearah Jongup yang sudah memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

"Hyung…"

Jongup membuka matanya perlahan. Ia lalu menoleh sedikit kepalanya pada Zelo di pintu masuk tanpa mau beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Waeyo, Zelo-ah?" ujar Jongup menatap Zelo dari ranjangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan,hyung." Zelo –yang masih dengan posisinya- sedikit menatap sayu pada hyungnya. Tampa raut bersalah di wajah member termuda itu.

Jongup bangkit dari posisi merebahnya. Masih terduduk di tepi ranjang dan memberikan instruksi Zelo untuk masuk. Yang diberi instruksi hanya mengangguk "ya" dan beranjak dari posisinya kepada Jongup.

"Waeyo, Zelo-ah?" lagi lagi pertanyaan sama keluar dari bibir mungil Jongup. Ingin memberikan kenyamanan bagi sosok Zelo yang sedang terpaku di sampingnya.

"DaeJae hyung kenapa? Mereka seperti sedang bertengkar,hyung?"

Jongup memutar bola matanya dan sedikit menendikkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak tau. Namja disampingnya hanya bisa menunduk memainkan pilinan ujung benang di gulingnya.

"Aku takut ini karena salahku atas kejadian kemarin hyung." Zelo menengok pada Jongup. "Karena kemarin aku sudah seenaknya saja membuat BanHim hyung salah paham"

Jongup menggeleng. Ia ingat kejadian kemarin. Mengapa sosok namja yang beda setahun darinya ini , selain polos namun juga terlalu baik?

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Zelo-ah" Jongup mengusap ujung kepala Zelo perlahan. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah bersalah Zelo.

Zelo mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby itu. Raut wajahnya masih merasa bersalah. Hmm.. apa yang bisa membuat Zelo tidak kembali merasa bersalah? Pikir Jongup.

"Palingan DaeJae hyung bertengkar soal makanan lagi. Hehehe.."

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongup. Benarkah? Zelo harus berlega ria saat itu juga.

"Mwo? Jinja? Jadi bukan salahku, hyung?"

Jongup mengangguk dan tersenyum. Triknya selalu berhasil menanggapi sikap polos 'adiknya' ini.

"Woaaa.. senangnya. Aku bisa berlega lega sekarang." Zelo merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Tampak raut wajahnya yang kecewa berubah 180 derajat berbeda kali ini. Ia tersenyum lega sembari melayangkan pandangannya ke atas langit langit kamar.

"Tapi, hyung.." lagi lagi Zelo tampak beraut kecewa setelah hanya beberapa menit merasa senang.

"Mwo?" Jongup melayangkan tatapan bingungnya pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Apa mungkin karena Himchan hyung tak memasak makanan kali ini , makanya Daejae hyung bertengkar?"

Jongup tampak berpikir untuk mencerna kalimat Zelo. Sesadis itukah pikiran hyung tertua kedua nya itu pada Daehyun dang Youngjae? Hmm…

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A..aku." Zelo menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya satu sama lain dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat tangan Jongup bergetar ingin mencubit Zelo saat itu juga. (Kyaa Author ikutan yak!)

"Aku lapar hyung…" Zelo memandang wajah Jongup dengan raut memelas. Seketika membuat Jongup tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Baby Zel nya yang sangat rakus tak jauh dari Daehyun.

"Arra arra.. Kau lapar? Aku juga!" Jongup mengelus perutnya , memberi instruksi seolah dialah yang paling lapar daripada Zelo sendiri.

"Kajja, kita ke supermarket membeli beberapa makanan."

"Tapi, hyung. Kenapa tidak sekalian makan di restoran?"

"Hmm.. dan membuat BangHim hyung cemas dengan kita? Tidak terima kasih."

Zelo cekikikan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari beranjak dari tepi ranjang dan menarik tangan Jongup secara bersemangat. Perut mereka saat ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi ternyata. Kkkk…

_oOo_

Youngjae menggerakkan jari lentiknya di atas monitor IPad nya. Gambar demi gambar melewati pandangannya di dalam layar Ipad nya. Ia tampak gusar melakukan kegiatannya. Apalagi ketika kegiatan nya kali ini hanya melihat lihat gambar yang dibuat oleh para fans tentang DaeJae couple. Seketika membuat raut wajahnya melemas. Melihat begitu banyak posenya yang begitu akrab diperlihatkan di dalam setiap gambar, namun di kenyataannya tidak sesuai di dalam gambar. Ia yang sering memeluk, tertawa bersama , dan bermain bersama dengan Daehyun hanya sekilas terlihat di depan kamera. Namun di belakang kamera, hanyalah seorang Youngjae yang sering memarahi dan dimarahi oleh Daehyun.

Grekkk

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Daehyun yang muncul dibalik pintu masuk kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Daehyun hanya memandang Youngjae sekilas, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri beranjak menuju lemari nya mencari sesuatu. Youngjae mendesah panjang. Rasa bersalahnya muncul seketika di dalam benak hatinya.

"Daehyun?"

"Hmmm.."

Youngjae memandang Daehyun. Tapi yang dipandang, tak menolehkan wajahnya sama sekali ke si lawan bicara.

"Mianhae.."

DEGHH

Daehyun menoleh ke belakang. Ke tempat Youngjae sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Waeyo?" Daehyun tidak tau bahwa Youngjae hendak minta maaf atas tindakannya padanya. Namun Youngjae juga tidak tau bahwa Daehyun adalah namja yang tidak peka.

"A..aku" Youngjae sedikit terbata menganggap bahwa dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengucapkan maaf. Karena sesungguhnya , dirinya dan Daehyun memang bersalah. Tapi ia juga tidak mau terus bertengkar dengan Daehyun, teman dekat sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

"A..aku"

Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Kenapa Youngjae selalu mengulangi ucapan tidak bermutunya? Apa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan sebenarnya sementara Youngjae sendiri sedang bingung mau mengucapkan apa?

"MIANHAE"

"MIANHAE"

Youngjae dan Daehyun saling berpandangan. Membulatkan kedua mata mereka satu sama lain. Tak percaya ucapan mereka yang secara 'berbenturan' terucap.

DaeJae menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal. Antara lega, dan malu. Namun pada akhirnya keduanya saling mengulas senyum.

"Gomawo, Daehyun-ah." Youngjae mengulum senyum cantiknya pada Daehyun. Daehyun pun membalas mengangguk pada namja berparas cantik di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hahaha.. Ini saat kita fansigning di Jepang." Daehyun menunjuk ke salah satu gambar. "fans kita begitu kreatif sampai sampai mengedit segininya."

Youngjae terkekeh mengiyakan. Bagaimana tidak keduanya harus tergelitik? Ketika gambar yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah gambar keduanya yang saling memandang satu sama lain dengan editan gambar hati muncul seolah keduanya berpandangan penuh 'cinta'. Manisnya…

"Hmm.."

"Waeyo, Jae?" Daehyun sedikit menjauhi posisinya dengan Youngjae ketika melihat namja itu sedang berpikir keras. Tidak sedang berpikir tidak tidak karena gambar itu kan?

"Aku merasa tidak adil."

"Tidak adil apa?" lagi lagi Daehyun memandang bingung Youngjae.

"Kita sudah dimarahi oleh Yongguk hyung. Kenapa Jongup dan Zelo tidak? Ughh.. tidak adil" Youngjae bersikap seolah olah ia ngambek atas ketidak adilan tersebut. Membuat Daehyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Padahal Zelo dan Jongup juga terlibat akan masalah ini. Bahkan mereka sudah membuat kita ketahuan. Kalau saja mulut polos mereka tidak seenaknya saja…"

"Arra arra.. Memang tidak adil"

Daehyun mengapit dagunya , seolah tampak berpikir. Mendalami sesuatu yang membuatnya seolah tidak diadili oleh hyung nya sendiri. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan..

"Yongguk hyung terlalu memanjakan keduanya." Daehyun mencibir.

"AHA !" (?) Youngjae mengangkat tinggi jari telunjuknya dengan raut wajah yang tampak seperti mendapat ilham dari tuhan (?)

"Aku ingin mengerjai kepolosan mereka." Youngjae melanjutkan kalimatnya sekaligus memberikan senyum miringnya di hadapan Daehyun. Daehyun tampak pabo menatap sikap Youngjae saat ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sini !" Youngjae memberikan instruksi agar Daehyun mendekatkan telinganya. Youngjae segera membisikkan kalimat dalam pikirannya ke telinga Daehyun.

"Ahh.. Youngjae-ah ! Itu ide yang bagus ! Tapi.." Daehyun menggaruk kembali tengkuknya. "Kita bisa dibunuh oleh Yongguk hyung."

"Persetan dengan Yongguk hyung. Dia sudah jahat pada kita." (eh dijaga dong ngomongnya Youngjae -_- epil nich) Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. Namun ia masih mendelik licik pada Daehyun. Sepertinya Daehyun hanya bisa terbius akan tindakan licik dari namja cantiknya itu . Kkkk…

"DAEHYUN ! YOUNGJAE !" suara menggelegar dari luar kamar DaeJae sontak membuat si penghuni hampir jatuh dari ranjang saking kagetnya (?) Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar. Mengkhawatirkan satu hal..

"Tuch kan Yongguk hyung mendengar kita." Daehyun tampak menyalahkan kembali Youngjae. Yang disalahkan, hanya memelototi.

"Hey, jarak kita dengan jarak suara Yongguk hyung jauh ! Ia tak mungkin mendengar percakapan kita." Younjae tetap pendirian. Padahal dirinyalah yang paling khawatir karena sudah seenaknya saja memaki Leader galak itu (tuch kan , Jae XD)

"DAEHYUN-AH ! YOUNGJAE-AH! KELUAR DARI KAMAR SEGERA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN"

Glekkk

DaeJae hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju keluar kamar.(cepat sekali O_O)

PLETAKK

"Appo , Hime!"

Pukulan Himchan di kepala Yongguk , membuat si pemilik gummy smile itu meringis. Sudah ke berapa kalinya namja mempesona di hadapannya memukul nya seperti itu.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu , Gukkie. Terlalu kekanakan eoh.." Himchan mencibir perlahan ketika ia melihat sikap Yongguk yang 'sok' tegas pada dongsaengnya. Selalu begitu…

Tak lama kemudian dari arah kamar DaeJae, muncul dua penghuni nya yang tergesa gesa menuju ke hadapan Yongguk. Raut mereka dibuat buat seolah memohon agar tak dimarahi lagi.

"Bagus kalian sudah datang." Yongguk mendelik kesal pada 2 dongsaeng di hadapannya. Sementara Himchan hanya bisa mendesis pelan memaklumi sikap Yongguk yang lagi lagi 'sok' tegas.

"Aku dan Himchan punya tugas ke TS Building. Kami ada urusan ! Kalian tunggu di rumah." DaeJae serempak mengangguk mendengar perintah tegas dari Yongguk. Mereka tampak takut dengan raut Yongguk yang 'dibuat buatnya' seperti srigala pemakan manusia #lebayModeOn

"Kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa pesan makanan melalui delivery. No telponnya ada di kulkas. Youngjae ? Kau bisa memasak kan? Kau juga bisa memasak sendiri untuk 3 dongsaeng mu." Seru Himchan melanjutkan kalimat Yongguk. Ia hanya bisa memberikan senyum ala emak emak pada 2 dongsaeng di hadapannya (?)

Youngjae mendesis pelan. Ia memang juga pintar memasak sama halnya dengan Himchan. Bahkan ialah yang paling ahli memasak. Namun ia juga paling malas melakukan pekerjaan khas eomma yang memang pantas disandang oleh Himchan.

"Dimana Jongup dan Junhong, hyung?" Daehyun tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru dorm.

"Mereka sedang keluar mencari makan." Jawab Yongguk santai.

"Ughh… kenapa tak minta padaku untuk dimasakkan. Tidak biasanya." Himchan mencibir perlahan. Jiwa 'umma' nya mulai muncul ketika khawatir pada 2 magnae tersebut.

"Sudahlah.. Youngjae-ah , Daehyun-ah.. Kami pergi dulu. Kami bisa pulang malam nanti. Atau mungkin…" Yongguk segera menolehkan pandangan genitnya pada namja cantik di sampingnya. "mungkin besok pagi kami bisa pulang"

Himchan memelototi mata Yongguk dalam dalam (?) Lagi lagi hal mesum di otak kotor namjachingunya itu. Tangannya gemas ingin melemparkan barang apapun di dekatnya agar bisa membuat namja itu sadar seketika (?)

"Baiklah, hyung. Kami akan menjaga dorm." Youngjae sekarang yang memandang Daehyun seperti yang Yongguk lakukan. Namun sebuah pandangan licik. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang polos pada Youngjae.

"Kami juga akan bermain main dengan JongLo." Youngjae mengeluarkan smirk nya yang mampu membuat semua para Babys pingsan di tempat (?)

_oOo_

_Malam Harinya_

"Hyung ! Kenapa aku yang membawa barang belanjaan lebih banyak dari hyung sendiri !" bentakan Zelo sontak membuat Jongup berdecak.

"Ya! Itu karena kau lebih tinggi dariku !:" Jongup mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala seolah sedang mengukur tingginya dengan tinggi Zelo. "dan berat badanmu lebih berat dari semua hyungmu." Kali ini Jongup bertingkah seolah sedang mengukur lebar tubuhnya.

Zelo memelototi hyungnya tersebut yang seenaknya saja meledek tinggi dan berat badannya. Mungkin ia harus menyetujui semua ucapan Jongup. Namun tetap saja tak adil untuk seorang magnae paling dimanja di B.A.P yang harus menimpa semua alasan tersebut agar dapat dibully. Kasian sekali kau Choi Junhong..

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen –dorm- mereka., Jongup segera memainkan jari jemarinya pada mesin penKode kunci pintu (ribet amat bahasanya-_-v). Ketika pintu terbuka, ia terkejut –begitu juga dengan Zelo- ketika suasana di dalam ruangan begitu gelap tanpa cahaya. Padahal tak biasanya di malam hari keadaan dorm begitu sepi dan gelap.

Zelo yang takut kegelapan , segera bergelayut di lengan berotot milik Jongup.

"A..aku takut hyung! Cepat hidupkan listriknya." Zelo memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia tak berani memadang kegelapan di depannya sendiri.

"Arraseo. Sebentar." Jongup meraba raba dinding yang tak jauh dengan pintu masuk. Disayangkan sekali , ketika ia menemukan sakelar lampu, namun hasilnya nihil. Menekan berkali kali, namun lampu tidak menyala juga.

"Sepertinya sedang mati lampu." Gumam Jongup.

"Hiks.. aku takut , hyung." Zelo merinding seketika mendengar gumaman Jongup tadi. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin didengarnya. Ia ingin cahaya bisa muncul di depannya agar ketakutannya menghilang.

Jongup tampak berpikir. Ia kasian dengan Zelo yang tampak ketakutan di sisinya.

"Tenang, Junhong-ah. Biar aku panggil service kamar."

"Jangan hyung!" Zelo menahan tangan Jongup yang hendak keluar ruangan. Membuat namja bermata sipit di hadapannya menoleh pada Zelo.

"Tak usah. Malam begini hanya bisa merepotkan petugas service kamar (ribet lagi bahasanya-_-). Biar saja seperti ini. Toh nanti hidup lagi." Zelo merangkul kembali lengan Jongup. Namun kali ini lebih erat.

Jongup mengangguk. Zelo terlalu baik pada siapa saja. Sekarang ia rela berkorban akan ketakutannya sendiri. Tetap saja membuat Jongup cemas akan tindakan Zelo.

Jongup memberikan instruksi Zelo agar ia menaruh tas belanjaannya di dekat kulkas (dapur nya dekat dengan pintu masuk ya ;). Lalu ia menutup pintu dorm dan menuntun Zelo untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di ruang tengah. Untung saja Zelo sudah berlega ria akibat timbulnya cahaya kota Seoul yang begitu menyilaukan matanya , muncul dari jendela kaca tersebut. Memang hanya ruang tengah yang bisa memberikan cahaya cukup terang karena lebarnya ukuran kaca tersebut yang sengaja di pasang agar bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari ruang tengah.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini saja hyung." Tatapan mohonnya ia tunjukkan pada Jongup. Membuat Jongup tunduk seketika akan sikap dongsaeng imutnya tersebut. Ia menyuruh Zelo untuk duduk di sofa tengah. Yang disuruh, menurut seketika.

"Kau tunggu disini. Tak apakan? Aku ingin ke kamar mengambilkan kasur dan bantal. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa melihat keluar jendela saja."

Zelo mengangguk atas perintah Jongup. Lalu Jongup segera beranjak meninggalkan Zelo sendirian yang tengah asyik memandangi keadaan kota Seoul.

.

.

Jongup tengah menenteng kasur dan selimut, lengkap dengan bantal nya juga. Bawaannya begitu banyak, namun ia tak mengeluh. Pantas saja tangannya sangat berbentuk ;p

Zelo menoleh dan terkejut melihat tentengan yang begitu banyak dibawa oleh Jongup. Ia segera beranjak dan membantu hyungnya itu.

Setelah itu, Jongup memberikan instruksi pada Zelo agar memasang kasurnya berdekatan dengan jendela. Pasalnya ia ingin Zelo tidak terganggu selama tidur. Zelo hanya melakukan apa yang diperintah Jongup. Menaruh ini dan itu secara rapi. Yang pada akhirnya, 2 buah ranjang sudah tertata rapih di ruang tengah.

"Finally, it has done!" Zelo meregangkan punggungnya sebentar. Lalu segera menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang miliknya. Bersikap seolah ia yang paling lelah.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau sangat baik sekali !"

Jongup tersenyum melihat Zelo yang sudah bertelentang di bawah nya. Ia pun juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Zelo, dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang samping ranjang milik Zelo.

Keduanya pun bersiap untuk tidur di bawah sinar bulan.

.

.

Jongup menggeliat sebentar. Sudah setengah jam, matanya tak mau memejam juga. Ughh.. tak biasanya ia tidak bisa tidur begini.

Ia menoleh sedikit. Melirik Zelo yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung kepala Zelo di hadapannya.

"Zelo-ah.. kau sudah tidur?" Jongup bergumam pelan. Ia berharap gumamannya tak didengar oleh Zelo dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Belum , hyung."

Jongup tersentak mendengar kalimat Zelo yang begitu pelan namun dapat di dengarnya. Tak biasa juga Zelo belum tidur jam segini.

Tanpa sadar, Zelo tiba tiba membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan Jongup. Membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

'terlalu dekat' batin Jongup membuat pipinya bersemu merah menatap wajah Zelo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Yang memandang, hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Jongup.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"A,,Ani!" Jongup segera menghadap ke langit langit ruangan. Tak berani melanjutkan pandangannya pada Zelo.

"Oh iya hyung.. DaeJae hyung kemana? Aku tak melihat mereka." Zelo –masih dengan posisinya- menerawang singkat pada Jongup.

"Oh , DaeJae hyung ada di dalam kamar. Mereka sepertinya tak mau diganggu." Jongup menggerakkan jarinya seolah ia sedang mengambar sebuah bentuk persegi. "Ada kertas menempel di depan pintu mereka. Bertuliskan 'Daehyun dan Youngjae tak mau diganggu.' begitu. Makanya aku tak berani menganggu mereka. Apalagi setelah dimarahi oleh Yongguk hyung tadi pagi."

Zelo mengangguk pelan. Ia sependapat dengan Jongup. Ia juga ketakutan jika harus berhadapan dengan dua hyung nya itu. Kalau sedang marah, akan sangat menakutkan sama halnya seperti Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Zelo-ah?"

"Hmmm.. aku.." Zelo sedikit terbata melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia begitu malu untuk mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya pada Jongup.

"A..aku.."

" 'aku' apa Zelo-ah? Jangan membuat hyungmu bingung."

Zelo mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Haruskah ia ber aegyo agar membuat hyungnya mau melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang?

"Aku ingin dinyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur." Dengan polosnya , kalimat itu keluar juga setelah di tahan terus di dalam pikiran Zelo. Ughh.. Jongup terbelakak seketika.

"Ja..jadi kau ingin hyung menyanyikannya untukmu?"

Zelo menggeleng. Jika memang Jongup menolak, Zelo juga merasa tak apa.

"Sudahlah.. sini biarkan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu. Tapi.." Jongup menghela nafas. Sebenarnya sulit sekali untuk melakukan tugas ini. Pasalnya yang seharusnya menyanyikan sebelum tidur adalah Himchan. Namun kehadiran sang 'umma' entah kemana. Tidak terlihat di dalam dorm.

"Tapi suaraku tak sebagus DaeJae hyung dan tak bisa senyaman suara Himchan hyung." Jongup menatap sayu pada Zelo. Mungkin tekanan kantuknya yang sedari tadi muncul namun tak dapat membuatnya tertidur.

"Gwaenchanayo,hyung." Zelo tersenyum lalu kembali menghadap kearah langit langit ruangan. Bersiap siaga akan aksi tak terduga yang ditampilkan Jongup.

Jongup bangkit dari posisi menelentangnya. Ia tampak setengah merebah sembari menopang tubuh atasnya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya memandang wajah Zelo yang tampak berseri seri, menurutnya.

"Tidurlah adik kecilku.. tidurlah yang manis.."

Zelo tampak mengantuk.

"Kau adik terimutku… Tidurlah adik kecilku.."

Mata Zelo setengah memejam. Tampaknya suara lembut Jongup hampir membuat pendiriannya runtuh.

"Tidurlah..Tidurlah.. Bawa dirimu pada mimpi indah.."

Mata Zelo terpejam.

"Kau adalah…" Jongup mengerem nyanyiannya. Ia mengulum senyum sebentar menatap keimutan Zelo yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Benar dugaannya. Wajah Zelo tampak berseri seri.

"Kau adalah namja tersayangku.." Jongup memainkan jarinya di atas poni Zelo yang menjuntai. Menyingkirkan setiap helai nya agar tak menghalangi pandangan kagumnya pada wajah berkulit mulus di hadapannya.

Tunggu dulu, Sepertinya untuk lirik terakhir sudah diubahnya…

"Hmm.. aku tak menyangka. Ketika kau tertidur , kau lebih imut dari boneka manapun yang kulihat." Jongup tak bisa menghentikan kegiatannya. Memanjakan tangannya di atas pipi mulus sang magnae.

"Aku selalu tertidur lebih dahulu. Pasti Himchan hyung benar benar terpesona setiap malam akan keimutanmu. Pantas saja ia selalu mencubit pipi tembammu." Jongup hendak melayangkan cubitannya pada pipi Zelo. Namun ia mengurungkannya. Ia takut membangunkan namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"dan Yongguk hyung tak pernah berani memarahimu. Mungkin saja ia tak tega memarahi namja seimut kau. Ughh.. aku iri padamu." Jongup tersenyum. Kini senyuman penuh arti.

Entah kenapa, sinar rembulan benar benar terang saat itu juga. Menimbulkan fatamorgana bagi pikiran Jongup seketika. Melihat wajah Zelo yang tampak sangat imut dan lebih putih dari salju. Ughh.. oke untuk kali ini jantung Jongup mulai berdetak hebat. Mengagumi pemandangan yang ditimbulkan oleh sinar bulan di hadapannya.

Jongup merasa gemas. Lama kelamaan, wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Zelo yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hmm.. pendiriannya kali ini juga jatuh.

CUPPP

Sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat di bibir Zelo. Yang dicium masih belum sadar. Jongup hanya bisa mencium pelan , dan lembut. Tak berani membangunkan 'adik' kecilnya. Namun setidaknya ia sudah meluapkan rasa kagumnya pada Choi Junhong… 'namja tersayang' nya.

.

.

.

Zelo menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman akan tidurnya. Ia merasa ada beban di atas tubuhnya (Nah loh?)

Mata Zelo mendadak terbuka pelan. Namun…

DEGHHH

Ia terbelakak ketika wajah Jongup tepat di hadapannya. Sangat dekat ! Ia hendak memberontak menjauhi tubuh Jongup. Namun ia tak tega.

Posisi kepala Jongup berada di atas Zelo. Dan yang benar benar tak diduga Zelo sendiri..

BIBIRNYA ! Bibir nya yang lembut tercium oleh kehangatan bibir Jongup. Zelo tampak berpikir keras. Apa yang terjadi semalam –tepatnya setengah jam yang lalu- dengan Jongup? Ia tak sadar ….

Hmm.. untuk namja sepolos Zelo,Ia tak akan berpikir terlalu berlebihan kan?

"Mmpphh.. Jongupmmhh.. Hyungmmpph?" Zelo berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya yang terkunci akibat tekanan kuat bibirnya yang menempel dengan Jongup.

Zelo mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Jongup, namun tak ada respon. Yang ada dengkuran pelan dari mulut Jongup sendiri (?)

Jadi Jongup tertidur dengan posisi tak wajar seperti ini? Hmpphh..

"PUAAHHH!" Zelo menghela nafas panjang. Ia tampak kelelahan ketika berhasil menjauhi posisi tubuh Jongup dari atas tubuhnya. Sekaligus nafasnya yang tersengal ketika dirinya tak bisa mendapatkan oksigen tadi.

"Hyung?" Zelo memandangi Jongup yang sedang tertidur telentang kembali ke ranjangnya kini. Ia cemas terjadi apa apa dengan Jongup sehingga ia tak merespon gerakan apapun dari Zelo tadi.

Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di antara bibir dan hidung Jongup. Ia ingin merasakan nafas Jongup. (Kau kira Jongup sudah mati, eoh?-_-)

"Syukurlah, Jongup hyung baik baik saja." Zelo menghela nafas lega. Ketika kekhawatirannya tak terbukti. Tampaknya memang benar bahwa Jongup ketiduran dengan posisi tak wajarnya (?)

Zelo memandangi wajah Jongup yang sedang menikmati aktivitas tidurnya. Kadang , Zelo cekikikan melihat tingkah hyungnya itu yang tertidur tak bisa tenang.

"Hmm.. hyung." Zelo bergumam. Tangannya pun mulai meraba bibirnya. Hendak merasakan kehangatan yang baru saja tersalurkan dari bibir Jongup.

"Inikah rasanya ciuman pertama?" Zelo memandang polos pada Jongup lalu pada tangannya yang menyentuh bibirnya tadi bergantian. Ciuman pertamanya berhasil dicuri oleh namja bermata sipit di hadapannya. Rona merah di wajahnya mulai muncul. Seketika membuat degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia ingat kata kata Himchan saat itu. Saat pertama kali ia mencoba akrab dengan member member B.A.P.

.

.

.

/FLASHBACK/

"_hyung kenapa? Kok wajahnya memerah begitu seperti tomat ini?"_

_Zelo menunjukkan tomat cherry nya yang sudah setengah termakan. Ia juga memandang bingung pada Himchan yang sedang menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. _

_Kini mereka sedang berada di kamar berduaan saja._

"_Hyung, kenapa? Kau tak menjawabku?" Zelo menunjukkan perasaan khawatirnya jika terjadi apa apa pada hyung tersayangnya itu. Yang diajak bicara masih menatap kosong sembari menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah._

"_Hmm.. Hyung baru saja mendapat ciuman pertama."_

_Zelo membulatkan matanya. Ciuman pertama? Well.. umur Zelo waktu itu masih baru menginjak 16 tahun. Jadi ia masih polos akan hal hal yang berbau soal 'cinta'._

"_Ciuman pertama itu apa hyung?" Zelo mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Ia selalu melakukannya ketika ia sedang kebingungan._

"_Ughh.. aku tak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini karena kau masih terlalu kecil, Junhong-ah" Himchan menepuk pelan kepala Zelo. Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ngambek._

"_Geurae.. aku kalah melihat tampangmu seperti itu." Himchan mengibas tangan acuh. Sedangkan Zelo sendiri tampak kembali bersemangat._

"_Ciuman pertama adalah suatu ciuman yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Ketika kau mulai menginjak umur remaja, saat itulah yang paling rawan mendapat ciuman. Ketika kita pertama kali mendapatkannya di umur seperti itu, maka disebut ciuman pertama." Himchan tersenyum sekilas. Zelo semakin ingin memperjelas penjelasan Himchan padanya._

"_Apa kau pernah dicium sebelumnya?"_

"_Pernah hyung! Saat aku masih berumur 2 tahun."_

"_Aigoo.. Zelo paboya! Tentu saja umur segitu kau akan mendapat ciuman. Bukan dari orang tua, tapi orang lain. Orang lain yang kita tak kenal atau kenal, tapi tak ada ikatan darah."_

"_Ehmm.. aniyo."_

"_Hahh.. berarti kau kurang beruntung.. hihihi"_

"_YA ! HYUNG JAHAT !" Zelo mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia benar benar kesal diledek oleh Himchan saat itu. _

"_Tapi rasanya mendapat ciuman pertama bagaimana ,hyung?"_

"_Ehmm.. rasanya. Sangat sulit dijelaskan."_

"_Jebal,hyung ! Jangan membuatku ingin ber aegyo lagi !"_

"_ARRA ARRA! Kau ini.. tsskkk.." _

_Zelo terkekeh melihat tingkah ngambek dari Himchan._

"_Kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdegup kecang ketika kau mendapatkan ciuman pertama. Wajahmu memanas, seolah olah pipimu ingin mengeluarkan rona yang indah. Lalu sesekali tanganmu bergetar tak percaya. Benar benar sangat tak nyaman."_

"_Jinja? Tak enak dong?"_

"_Tentu saja enak ketika kau merasakan nya dan membayangkan nya kembali. Seperti kau memakan makanan kesukaanmu , dan kau memakannya kembali di dalam lidahmu padahal makanannya tak ada."_

"_Apa itu berarti aku akan menyukainya selalu? Karena makanan kesukaanku akan selalu kusuka setiap waktu."_

"_Ya! Seperti itulah.."_

_Zelo mengangguk tanda mengerti. _

"_Ngomong ngomong hyung…"_

"_Hmmm.."_

"_Kau mendapat ciuman pertama dari siapa?"_

_Himchan terbelakak kali ini akan pertanyaan Zelo. Menjawabnya atau tidak? Mungkinkah?_

"_Da..dari …"_

"_YA!" _

_Zelo dan Himchan menoleh segera pada sosok yongguk yang sedang berdiri bertolak pinggang di pintu kamar. Ia menatap geram pada 2 namja di hadapannya._

"_Bang Yongguk?" ujar Himchan bingung._

"_Sekarang waktunya latihan ! Tak ada waktu !" Yongguk mengetuk jam tangannya di hadapan HimLo. Seketika membuat Zelo ketakutan dan berlari keluar ruangan karena tak mau ketinggalan jadwal._

_Ia meninggalkan Himchan sendirian di kamar, menunduk malu akan kedatangan seorang Bang Yongguk. Ia tak sadar bahwa hyungnya kembali merona merah di pipinya._

_oOo_

**/FLASHBACK OFF/**

**/NOW/**

"Lain waktu, jangan pernah ajak aku ke tempat itu lagi malam malam."

"Waeyo, Hime?"

"YA ! KAU TAK MENYADARI BAHWA TUBUHKU SAKIT KARENA KAU , MALAM KEMARIN!"

Yongguk terkekeh melihat kepolosan dan kemurkaan namja cantik yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Ia selalu menyukai tampang manis sedang marah seperti itu.

Sementara Himchan hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia kesal meladeni Yongguk yang sudah 'menyakitinya' semalaman.

Mereka berdua hendak kembali ke dorm. Kini keduanya sedang berjalan berdua melewati lorong apartemen mereka hendak mencari posisi pintu apartemen mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku berdua denganmu semalaman. Hingga aku menikmatinya sampai pagi" Yongguk mengedip genit. Sekaligus jarinya yang secara nakal menoel (?) dagu lancip milik Himchan.

"KAU INI !" Himchan membelakakkan matanya. Berusaha membuat namja di sampingnya ketakutan. Namun hasilnya, hanya membuat Yongguk semakin tergelitik untuk tertawa.

"Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu untuk minum minuman lagi, atau aku akan menjadi korban."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membawaku ke apartemen?"

"Hei, Gukkie pabo ! Kau mau semua wartawan melihatmu mabuk dan setengah tertidur? Lalu kau juga ingin semua dongsaengmu melihat tingkahmu dan menirunya? Halo ! Mereka itu masih di bawah umur!"

Yongguk mengangguk. Kali ini ia setuju akan penjelasan Himchan.

"Aku lelah semalaman karena harus menyeretmu ke luar bar. Lalu memohon mohon pada Manajer Kang untuk memberikan tempat tinggal sementara untukmu karena kau mabuk. Aisshh.. sial sekali." Himchan menggerakkan lengan nya, seolah ingin meregangkan sebentar otot tangannya yang sakit.

Yup.. BangHim ternyata berada di suatu club milik saudara Yongguk. Mereka menghabiskan waktu semalaman disana, karena Yongguk merasa stress setelah membuat lirik lagu baru untuk album terbaru B.A.P. Lagipula, setelah kejadian kemarin, tak aman lagi ia menghabiskan waktu dengan 'hime' nya di dalam dorm. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Himchan. Namun ternyata ia justru mabuk dan membuat Himchan harus mengeret sendiri tubuh Yongguk. Karena tak berani ketauan oleh wartawan –yang selalu mengintai mereka di apartemen- ditambah ada 4 dongsaengnya di dorm, ia pun harus mengeret tubuh Yongguk ke rumah Manajer Kang.

Jadi, sudah jelas kan? (ada yang nangkep hal yang 'tidak tidak' sebelumnya? Kalo iya, chukae! Berarti readers kena virus mesumnya Yongguk XD)

CKLIKKK

Kini keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam dorm. Ketika langkah mereka semakin dekat ke ruang tengah. Tiba tiba….

"OMO ?!"

Keduanya tersentak melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Pemandangan sepasang namja sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang lantai, di tepi jendela ruang tengah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan JongLo?

"A..apa yang mereka lakukan?" Yongguk memandang curiga –atau mungkin takjub(?)- atas pemandangan di depannya. Jongup dan Zelo yang dikenalnya terlalu polos…. Melakukan? Omo? Apa benar yang ada dipikirannya?

PLETAKK

"YA! HIME-YA! Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

Himchan dan Yongguk saling memandang kesal. Jika Yongguk kesal karena dipukul terus, Himchan kesal karena Yongguk selalu berpikir mesum.

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan apa, gukkie. Yang pasti , 'itu' tidak akan terjadi." Himchan angkat bicara. Seolah ia justru yang lebih tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yongguk.

"Biarkan saja ia begitu. Toh, jika memang keduanya saling mencintai, maka dorm ini akan menambah pasangan. Kita tidak akan khawatir lagi kan soal 'kedekatan' kita."

"Ta..tapi.. mereka itu kan masih.."

"Arra arra.. mereka masih kecil untuk mengerti hubungan sesama jenis. Lebih baik kau bangunkan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Tanyakan tentang hal ini."

Himchan tampak berbijaksana di hadapan Yongguk. Membuat namja pemilik gummy smile itu hanya bisa berjalan gontai menuju kamar DaeJae.

"Hmm..."

Himchan –yang kini berada di dapur- melirik pada pasangan namja manis yang sedari tadi berpelukan di balik selimut mereka. Ia mengulas senyum ala 'eomma' penuh arti. Kedua namja tersebut saling menggeliat, seperti mulai tersadar akan sesuatu.

Mata Zelo terbuka perlahan.

Begitu juga mata Jongup terbuka perlahan.

"KYAAAAA!"

Zelo dan Jongup bangkit sambil menghindar satu sama lain. Mereka terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka saling berpelukan dalam tidur.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Himchan memberikan tatapan bingung pada dua namja yang sontak memberikan perhatian pada namja cantik tersebut. Seperti ada bekapan di mulut mereka masing masing, sehingga keduanya hanya membisu. Membuat Himchan yang melihat kecanggungan antara keduanya, mencari cara agar bisa mencairkan suasana tersebut

"Junhong-ah, aku sudah buatkan susu hangat untukmu. Kau juga jongup-ah, aku sudah buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"N-Nde hyung!" Keduanya yang masih terlihat malu malu satu sama lain, hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi Himchan untuk menuju dapur. Mungkin saja apa yang dibuat Himchan, dapat mencairkan suasana canggung mereka saat ini.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yongguk sudah berada di depan pintu DaeJae. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di depan pintu mereka.

"Daehyun dan Youngjae tak mau diganggu?" ucap Yongguk mengulangi kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

"Hmm.. beraninya mereka menulis ini untukku. Awas kalian!" Yongguk mulai geram. Tampaknya ia salah paham dengan maksud DaeJae menempel kertas itu.

Yongguk segera membuka pintu kamar DaeJae perlahan. Tiba tiba….

"WOAAAAA!" Yongguk tercengok di tempat (?)

**.**

**.**

**END/FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Ta Da! Akhirnya selesai juga ngebuat sekuel versi JongLo nya :') *ngelap ingus* Mianhae ya kalau hubungan JongLo masih ngegantung :( Abis mereka masih polos banget sich**

**Btw, itu DaeJae ngapain ya sampai gak mau diganggu dan bikin si leader cengok seketika? Wkwk..**

**Itu sich cuman semacam 'kode' sich. Kode buat sekuel selanjutnya :') Tapi itu sich tergantung readers yang mau nge request sekuel nya. Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, author lanjutin. Kalo sedikit, ending sampai sini *smirk***

**Tapi author mau nawarin buat sekuel selanjutnya setelah sekuel ini. Hanya ada 2 couple yang bakal author tentuin buat next pair di sekuel selanjutnya.**

**DaeJae atau HimLo ?**

**Nah 2 pair itu aja yang bisa author tawarin. Karena author dah mikir matang matang tentang next pair sekuel selanjutnya :') Jadi selain couple itu, mianhae nee #deepbow**

**Ngomong ngomong, author mau curcol gapapa kan (curcol mulu nich #plak). FF ini sebenarnya datang karena pengilhaman sesuatu (?) sehingga pikiran ngawur author yang datang tiba tiba terketik dalam FF ini. Tapi pas liat moment JongLo, jadi keinget adegan Sulli x Minho di TTBY ya? Tau kan TTBY? Kalau gak tau , search aja di google *tawa epil***

**Ya.. mungkin karena pengilhaman ini hanya lah suatu kebetulan XD Lagipula adegan nya juga gak sama banget. Cuz di dramanya, Sulli ketiduran karena gak sengaja jatuh di atas badan Minho (?). Nah kalo ini , si Jongup ketiduran karena cium bibirnya Jongup. Kenapa bisa ketiduran? Tanya sama Jongupnya ya… *dirajam Babyz***

**Ngomong2 mianhae kalau bahasa yang dipakai dalam FF ini terlalu gak baku. Cuz buatnya cepet cepet kayak balapan motor (?) gak ada waktu buat mikirin bahasa baku. Wkwk**

**Oh iya sama mianhae juga karena moment DaeJae dan BangHim kebanyakan muncul sehingga menganggu jalan cerita buat JongLo sendiri … hihi *tampang watados***

**sampai disini dulu curcol nya ya! Btw, author mau ngebales review di "what are they doing?" , tapi kayaknya hanya bikin nich halaman kepanjangan -_- Tapi cukup mau bilang "THANKSEU" buat yang dah baca sekuel BangHim nya ya :D Yang request nya gak kemasuk disini, mianhae.. dapet ide nya dari JongLo sich :p Yang request JongLo, dah puas kan sama FF ini? Kalo belum puas , mianhae lagi :(**

**REVIEW nee? :D**


End file.
